


When Barton Met Buchanan

by mage_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is snarky, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Flirting, James is snarky, M/M, Sam Wilson is awesome, Snark partners for the win, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint meets James.</p><p>James gets to know Clint.</p><p>There is some awkwardness involved but look at who we're talking about, here....</p><p>At least there's no fake orgasms THIS time around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Barton Met Buchanan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/gifts).



> This is a nice, sweet, old fashioned love story.
> 
> sian1359, I kept in mind you didn't want a PWP so I thought I'd give you a simple meet cute (kind of) and see how things progress. Flirting. Movie watching. Dance Dance Revolution teaching. All the unique ways Clint has about him and how much James is into that.
> 
> Much thanks and adoration to my beta, Librariandrew who helped me with the title. He's so amazing. :)

On any given day, Clint has found himself in interesting situations. There was that one time in Budapest. Then that other time when he brought home Natasha. New York. Various run-ins with unsavory characters. But this. This pretty much topped the cake.

‘Clint, this is uh… James. James, this is Clint,’ introduced Steve after an awkward pause.

Clint looked up from his arrows to catch the unblinking gaze of an auburn haired man. Clint recognized the sniper’s gaze right away.

‘I’m Clint… yeah and Hawkeye and uh… well, just kinda ignore any of the other names because they don’t count,’ said Clint. He didn’t extend his hand, recognizing the signs of another person who’d been put through the wringer.

Sam, who was standing to the left of Steve, chuckled. ‘How many times have you been called ‘bird brain,’ anyway?’

‘I don’t count,’ said Clint with dignity and his mouth quirked up at the quiet ‘chuff’ from James.

‘We’re here to do some target practice. Did you start?’ asked Steve.

‘Nah. I wanted to check these new arrows Stark made for me. He keeps tweaking them and I keep testing them. It’s how our relationship works. That and I give him hell whenever I can,’ answered Clint.

‘Would it bother you if we used the range?’ asked Steve.

‘I can wait,’ answered Clint. ‘I’d rather not use it when you’re shooting. My hearing’s cocked up enough as it is.’

‘How are the hearing aids working?’ asked Sam. ‘Would you rather we signed to you?’

‘Signing is always best. I’m not going to misunderstand anything signed. Well, maybe. There was that one time Jane signed something to me and I thought she was being kind of forward. Turns out she was making the wrong motions,’ laughed Clint.

‘Ah, yes. The working incident,’ said Steve with a grin. ‘Well, Sam and I have to put some time in the range. James is going to watch and poke fun at us.’

‘Sounds like my kind of guy,’ answered Clint. He glanced up at James again. ‘Do you know sign language? I’m partially deaf. The hearing aids help a lot. But when we’re in situations where there’s a lot of noise and feedback… not so much. So the team’s learned American Sign Language or ASL so they can communicate with me. Some of them are better than others, admittedly.’

James hadn’t said a word since he’d met Clint. He stood next to Steve and although his body language seemed relaxed, Clint could see the faint line of tension that had James’ shoulders stiff and his hands slightly curled.

‘If you’d like, I can teach you some rudimentary signs so you can communicate with me a little. I’m around more often than not and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me,’ offered Clint.

‘That’s a nice offer,’ said James, his voice low and soft. ‘You wouldn’t mind?’

‘Not at all,” Clint continued. “I like having new people to sign to. And what we’ve found is that signing to each other when we’re out in the field helps a lot. It allows us to keep quiet for longer than most teams. I learned sign language when I was a kid but I’m a pretty patient teacher.’ 

‘Yeah. If he can teach Stark some words, then he can teach _anyone_ some words,’ said Sam. ‘I think Tony messes up on purpose sometimes. The man isn’t that dense.’

‘You’d be surprised,’ muttered Steve. He looked over at James. ‘It’s up to you. You can hang out with Hawkeye here. You don’t have to be with us.’

‘Thought I had to be,’ pointed out James.

Sam shrugged. ‘We’re changing that. We want you to meet all of the team and get to know them. Clint may look like a scrawny pup but don’t underestimate him.’

Clint had squawked at the ‘scrawny pup’ description but preened at the next part. ‘Awww, I’m just an ex-circus carnie. I can handle a bow and arrow well enough.’

‘Wait… you were in the circus? And you don’t shoot a gun?’ asked James, his eyes wide.

‘I was… and I _can_ shoot a gun… I just prefer my bow. When these yahoos aren’t hogging the range, I’ll bring you down and show you some of the stuff I learned… if you’d like,’ said Clint.

‘Geez, Stevie. You never said you had interesting people around,’ teased James.

Steve rolled his eyes and Sam shook his head.

‘Just for that, you guys can sit in the observation room and watch us big guys do the heavy lifting,’ said Sam. ‘Go on, shoo. Sam Wilson doesn’t have time for you today.’

Clint slowly stood up and set his bow and arrows to the side. He gave James plenty of space as he walked over to the door. ‘Fine. We’ll just make fun of you anyway. You can try and guess the signs.’

‘Kind of figured that’d be the case. You OK with that, James?’ asked Steve.

‘Yeah. I’m OK. I’ll sit with Clint for a while,’ said James, nodding.

‘Good. We’ll see you in a while,’ said Steve.

Clint opened up the door. ‘Come on in. We can get comfortable and chat while they’re setting up. They might take a little while and we can just hang out. Would you like a soda?’

James nodded. ‘That sounds good.’

‘OK. How about a Coca Cola?’ asked Clint. He opened up the mini fridge in the corner of the room and looked back at James.

‘Yeah. Thanks,’ added James, easily catching the can that Clint gently lobbed at him, signalling his intent first.

Clint settled into one of the armchairs that faced the observation window. It was a wide sheet of bullet proof material Tony had created.

James sat next to him while rolling his chair back so he could cross his long legs out in front of him.

‘You don’t seem to have a lot of questions about me,’ said James, quietly.

Clint shrugged. ‘I know who you are and how important you are to Steve. And to Sam. I figure if you wanna tell me about yourself, you will. Or you won’t. I’m not gonna push for anything that makes you uncomfortable. It’s not about me.’

‘Natasha… you gave her the necklace,’ said James, referring to the arrow necklace that Natasha always wore.

‘I did. We’re close. With our team, things are complicated. Relationships. Feelings. Histories. But the thing that pulls us together is all of that. None of us are black or white and I know you aren’t, either. It might take you a while but you’re in a place where people understand that things aren’t simple,’ answered Clint.

James nodded. ‘Yeah. Not simple sums it up pretty good. I’m still sorting that out with the doc that Sam recommended. I don’t know if I’m going forwards or staying still or sliding backwards most days.’

‘I get that. When the dust settled from the Chitauri attack, I had to go into pysch to get eval after eval… you know, to see where my head was at. I was pissed. Where did they think my head was at? My handler was murdered. I murdered people and about brought about destruction to my home and my planet. Where was my head?? I wanted to ask these shrinks if they intended to use their degrees or what,’ said Clint.

James chuckled. ‘Had some dull bulbs, eh?’

‘And then some. Finally, a doc with some brains worked with me where I actually was at. Helped me with the grief and let me grieve. Then, I could make some progress and start feeling more like myself and less like… a pawn,’ said Clint, taking a swallow of his soda.

‘That sounds about right. I’m not especially keen on the idea I was someone’s pawn because I don’t like thinking I was that vulnerable,’ agreed Bucky. ‘It’s still something I’m working on. I was told I was doing things that shaped the world… that would bring about the change that was needed. And all I did was set it on fire.’

‘We need to start a club or something. Very exclusive. Just the two of us,’ said Clint with a small laugh. ‘How many people understand what it’s like to wake up and realize that what we did was number one, awful and number two, under someone else’s control? That we were manipulated and in my case, taken over completely.’

James raised his eyebrows. ‘You weren’t ever in control?’

‘Not like, ‘I am choosing to do this,’ no. Loki took control over me in every way. My will was not my own nor was my mind. I… it was as if I were looking at a movie. And I knew that was me but it felt so detached. That’s why I struggle with disassociation still. It’s one of the side effects,’ said Clint.

They heard the dull pops of gunfire and turned to see Steve and Sam standing side by side firing down the range.

‘What do you think of Sam?’ asked James. He was watching Sam fire. His eyes taking in everything from Sam’s stance to the way he held his gun.

‘He’s all right. Out of all of us, he’s one of the most level-headed. Bruce is that way and so is Thor. I don’t doubt Sam’s dedication or his skills. I’m glad he’s on the team,’ answered Clint. ‘Besides, have you gone up with him when he’s got his new wings on? It’s awesome!’

James smiled at the glee he could hear in Clint’s voice. ‘I have been wanting to ask Sam to take me up sometime but...’

‘You still feeling bad over the whole breaking his wings and spinning him over the side, huh?’ asked Clint.

‘Yeah,’ answered James.

‘I’m pretty sure Sam understands you were doing what you were trained to do. It’s not like you’d choose to do it now, would you?’ asked Clint.

‘No,’ said James, flatly, glaring at Clint.

Clint rolled his eyes. ‘Those don’t work on me. I’ve had plenty of those before. So I’m pretty sure Sam absolutely would take you soaring around. If you like roller coasters, you’ll definitely love that.’

‘I like roller coasters,’ said James, remembering the Cyclone and its rickety rails.

Clint nodded then narrowed his eyes as he watched Steve. ‘Is it my imagination or is Steve holding back on his left side?’

James leaned forward and then started cursing softly under his breath.

‘It’s not my imagination then. See, this is where I get to do what I do best,’ announced Clint, standing up and tapping on the window.

Sam heard him first, put the safety on his gun, and waited until Steve was done firing. He then gently nudged Steve’s arm and pointed at Clint.

Clint cracked open the door that led to the range.’You holding out on us again, Cap!’

Steve shook his head. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Why are you stiff on your left side? That last skirmish take a little something outta you? Something you wanna share with the rest of the class?’ asked Clint, smirking.

Steve sighed. ‘I felt fine earlier. Didn’t even twinge.’

James leaned out around Clint. ‘Punk! Do I have to come out there and drag you off the range? No more shooting for you until you’re cleared by Dr Banner!’

Sam cackled as Steve glared at them like a kitten who’d been caught out in the rain.

‘Hey… we make a good team,’ teased Clint, offering his fist for a fist bump.

James gently bumped his fist with his flesh hand and grinned. ‘We kinda do.’

Clint was pretty sure he didn’t imagine the flare of interest in James’ eyes.

**

Clint wandered into the kitchen area after his usual nightmare (Loki taking over Clint, the blue eyes that signified Clint wasn’t in control, killing Natasha/Steve/Bruce/Tony) woke him up. Again. This was getting real old.

He stopped when he saw James sitting at the large communal table with a cup of something in front of him.

‘Hey… do you want to be alone?’ asked Clint.

James looked up. ‘Uh… no… I’ve been alone enough with my thoughts for now. Come on over.’

Clint moved to open up the cabinet next to the stove and look at the selection of teas. ‘I’m blaming Bruce for this. He’s got me hooked on this green tea combo… but at night time, he’s made up a blend for me that helps me sleep and doesn’t mess with my nerves.’ 

Clint busied himself by scooping out some tea leaves and expertly putting them into a tea ball. He set the tea ball into the bottom of a cup and turned to talk to James, leaning against the counter.

‘Dr Banner is something else, isn’t he? He made me up a tea that tastes so good. And it helps me relax. I have a cup right here,’ said James. He picked up the cup and took a sip of tea, smacking his lips afterwards.

Clint grinned and poured some some water into a tea kettle. ‘He’s made tea blends for all of us. I don’t mind my coffee but every now and then, but I’ll reach for his tea because I know it’s going to help me the most.’

‘Having a rough night?’ asked James. ‘Sorry… I don’t mean to be a nosy parker.’

‘No… it’s OK. Yeah. Just another nightmare and I can’t fall asleep right away after that. So I find that making myself some tea and watching some mindless TV helps. The shows now are almost all mindless… at least the ones I find at this time of the morning,’ added Clint. He took the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water over the tea ball.

‘I was wondering about that. Bruce says there’s good TV shows but I was starting to think he was pulling my leg,’ commented Bucky.

‘No… there’s some great stuff on. Do you like comedies?’ asked Clint.

‘I like funny stuff,’ answered James.

‘You ever watch ‘Ghostbusters’?’ asked Clint.

‘I don’t think so,’ said James, cautiously.

Clint grinned. ‘C’mon. Let’s start your education in pop culture. I think you’ll like this.’

James finished his tea and Clint quickly gulped his down, wincing slightly.

They washed up their tea cups and set them in the drainer to dry before Clint gestured to James. James followed Clint into the living room and sat down on the couch. Clint sat down next to him and made himself comfortable.

‘Hey, Jarvis… could you cue up ‘Ghostbusters’?’ asked Clint.

‘It would be my pleasure,’ answered Jarvis, turning on the big screen projector and starting the movie.

James was cackling at the antics of Bill Murray when Bruce wandered in.

‘Hey! Good choice!’ complimented Bruce. He sat down across from James and chuckled at the screen.

James laughed outright when the ghost in the library showed her true colours.

‘Look at those mooks! Run you chickens, run!’ exclaimed James. He leaned forward and snickered as the men ran out of the library.

‘You haven’t seen this one, yet?’ asked Bruce.

‘Nah. I was too busy watching those weird TV shows at 3 am. I never knew I had so many personal body problems until I started watching those infomercials. Good thing I can resist buying what those rubes are trying to sell me,’ answered James.

‘I thought he should watch something funny.... there’s a lot of funny movies out there,’ put in Clint. He shared a grin with James. ‘I’m thinking we should watch some ‘Animaniacs’ next.’

‘Don’t break him, Clint,’ entreated Bruce. ‘That’s some pretty funny stuff.’

‘I think James can handle it,’ pointed out Clint, nudging James as the men encountered their first ghosts in the hotel.

‘I kinda like that green guy,’ said James. ‘He at least has a good appetite.’

Thor was the next to appear, walking in and sitting down opposite Clint. He stared at the screen for a minute and then laughed. ‘Tis the fine warriors who aren’t afraid of no ghost!’ 

James laughed as well. ‘I’m not sure ‘warrior’ is the description I would use but they aren’t afraid of any ghost, that’s for sure. Oh, man… there’s gonna be some trouble with storing all those spirits, isn’t there?’

‘Awww, James, no. Don’t ruin the story. Just roll with it,’ pleaded Clint.

‘I’m not ruining anything… I’m just pointing out the logistics here,’ protested James, gesturing.

‘He tends to do that… points out stuff that you really really wish you’d thought of first,’ added Steve, joining the small group. He looked around and sat down on the loveseat in the corner.

James grinned. ‘You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?’

Steve rolled his eyes. ‘I might have a passing acquaintance, yes. Don’t forget that James was my go-to man. If I needed something looked over, he’s the one who’d let me know where I messed up.’

‘If I didn’t, we’d be in a world of hurt. Half the missions they gave us were suicidal at the very least. It was a blue-eyed miracle we got out OK,’ muttered James.

Steve looked at the screen and laughed. ‘Oh, no…. this part.’ 

James stared at the contraption on the top of the man’s head. ‘What is that? Isn’t that what we strain spaghetti noodles with?’

‘They’re improvising. Highly improvising,’ answered Clint.

‘I’d say so. It’s a wonder he didn’t get a homegrown lobotomy from that wonky stuff. Uh… what’s with the dog thing?’ wondered James.

‘Wait for it,’ advised Bruce. He’d leaned back in his chair and was grinning at the action on the screen.

James shook his head. ‘After this movie, what can we watch next?’

‘Anyone have any suggestions?’ asked Clint.

‘‘The Blues Brothers,’’ put in Steve.

‘I’d watch that one again,’ said Thor. 

‘’Thelma and Louise,’’ suggested Bruce.

‘Uh… that’s not exactly a feel good flick,’ warned Clint, glancing at James.

‘I think James would be OK with it,’ disagreed Bruce. ‘It’s about friendship, love, and loyalty. And two badass women who won’t back down.’

‘True. Just… well, the ending and all,’ reminded Clint.

‘It’s about autonomy and freedom of choice. Yeah, the ending is… well, it’s sad as hell. But it’s still… for me, it’s still happy. It reminds me that I have a choice and the choices I make might not be what everyone else wanted but for me? For me, it’s what I needed,’ explained Bruce.

Clint mulled over Bruce’s words. ‘You know… I gotta agree with that… I see where you’re coming from. James, it’s a great movie. The ending, though… well, it’s sad.’

‘If you don’t think I can’t handle a sad ending, then you haven’t been paying attention to my life story,’ retorted James with a wry smile.

‘Not that I don’t think you can handle it… look, I really can’t say what happens at the end because it kind of spoils the movie and all… just don’t want you to get triggered,’ said Clint.

‘I appreciate that. Why don’t we watch it and if I need to stop the movie, I’ll let you know. I kind of want to see these ‘bad ass women’ Bruce is talking about,’ admitted James. His attention shifted to the screen.

‘See!’ James crowed. ‘I told you that was a bad idea… oh! And I get the dog reference now. That’s some weird stuff.’

‘Hey, it’s ghosts and the paranormal. Nothing about that is normal… and what are you all doing up at this time of the morning?’ asked Sam, walking into the living room and looking around.

‘Bad dreams,’ said Clint, succinctly.

‘Yeah,’ agreed James.

‘Science stuff was done and I needed a break,’ added Bruce.

‘I heard people were here so I came to check it out,’ put in Thor.

‘I was wondering where James was so I followed the noise,’ admitted Steve, turning slightly pink.

‘Punk,’ said James with affection, giving Steve a wide grin.

‘What are _you_ doing up, then? Thought you’d be sleeping, dreaming of flying in the sky with the birds,’ teased Clint.

‘Just couldn’t get to sleep. Thought I’d see if anyone was up doing something and here you all are. Hey, what’s the next movie?’ asked Sam, moving to sit next to Steve.

‘If James wants, we’re going to watch ‘Thelma and Louise’ and yes, James is aware the ending is gonna be sad and all that,’ said Clint.

‘Damn good movie. And I could look at Susan Sarandon and Geena Davis all day long. I’m down with that,’ approved Sam.

James smiled at Sam and then watched as the huge marshmallow man made his appearance. ‘Am I seeing this right?’

Sam chuckled. ‘Yeah, you’re seeing this right.’

James shook his head. ‘Never thought I’d be watching a movie with an animated marshmallow.’

‘Welcome to the future,’ snarked Clint.

James pushed him off the couch.

**

The thing is, Clint wasn’t looking for anything or anyone. He enjoyed the professional relationship he shared with the rest of the Avengers. He was close to Natasha but that had been honed over years of being out in the field together. He’d never wanted to pursue anything deeper than friendship.

Then along came James.

Clint understood PTSD and anxiety and depression. He got gut-churning rage and paranoia that ran so deep it was buried in his very core. He’d never thought anyone else would see the parts of his life he chose to share and accept it unconditionally.

It was different for him to have people in his life who got parts of it. Each teammate understood various issues Clint struggled with and could empathize.

Sam was the closest to really get it but that was only because he was trained to get it and even then… Sam grew up in a loving, close-knit family. His empathy could only go so far.

But James… he came from a family that grew up poor and a dad who was absent most of the time. Then there was the whole helping to take care of a pre-serum Steve Rogers and then the whole World War II bit and then the falling from a mountainside and being Hydra’s chew toy as the final grand hurrah.

Yeah, James understood everything Clint went through and the emotions that made his mind feel like broken glass. 

At first, Clint thought James and Steve were an item. He figured that once James was less Winter Soldier/Asset and more James Buchanan, whatever they had from way back when would start up again.

But then Clint saw Steve and Sam one day, standing in an alcove. Sam had his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve was laughing at something Sam was telling him.

Clint glimpsed the tenderness on Sam’s face and the answering gleam in Steve’s eyes and his suspicions were confirmed when Steve bent down and cupped Sam’s face with gentle fingers. The kiss was brief and while Clint was tempted to tease them, he didn’t have the heart for it. Instead, he just watched as the two men smiled at each other.

So, OK. That answered that. 

Clint wondered what he should do next. Of course, James would answer that for him.

**

Clint was sitting on the couch with a bag of chips next to him and a root beer in his hand. He was getting ready to watch ‘The Return of the King’ again. He’d lost count how often he’d seen the movie but it was one of his favorites for when he was anxious.

James walked into the room when the movie just started. ‘Hey… are you OK?’ asked James.

Clint shrugged. ‘That last skirmish kinda did a number on my head. I’m doing something healthy instead of destructive. My therapist suggested I try to switch out activities.’

‘Oh, yeah. I was told that, too. Figured I should do something to take my mind off of things. Something doesn’t involve guns. Or garrotes. Or knives,’ intoned James, ticking off the names on his fingers as he talked.

‘Well, that about covers everything,’ commented Clint, grinning up at him.

‘Yeah. There’s still hand to hand, though. Don’t suppose you’d like to spar until I’m all sweaty and ready to call it?’ asked James.

Clint swallowed hard. He cut off the first three or four comments his smart mouth wanted to make and instead he frowned a little. ‘James… if you recall, one of us is a super soldier and one of us a regular Joe who uses a prehistoric weapon as his first choice. I’m pretty sure I know which one is which.’

James chuckled. ‘I won’t break you, Barton. Much.’

‘Oh, like _that’s_ reassuring,’ muttered Clint. He glanced back at the screen; Frodo and Sam were making their way with their guide towards Mordor.

‘Come on, Mr Frodo, we can have some roast chicken when we’re done,’ said James with a grin.

Clint rolled his eyes. ‘Samwise, I don’t think I’m going to be up for roast anything once you trounce my ass.’

James snickered. ‘You’ll get a reward, Barton.’

Clint shook his head. He was being tested for having the patience of a saint, he was sure of it.

**

Clint wasn’t sure how he ended up with a lapful of the man formerly known as the Winter Soldier and now going by James Buchanan but he wasn’t going to complain. James was a comfortable weight and Clint was aware of the feel of James’ body pressed against his. It felt good.

‘Are you done sitting on me?’ asked Clint.

‘Maybe. I’m kinda comfortable here,’ teased James, wiggling slightly.

Clint gritted his teeth. That was definitely _not_ helping. 

‘Fine. Make yourself comfortable. See if I care,’ retorted Clint.

James was silent for a moment, then he half twisted his body around so he could look at Clint. ‘Do you want me to get off your lap?’

Clint mouthed the words and shook his head. ‘Are you trying to give me a heart attack here?’

‘No. I just…’ James looked down and frowned.

‘OK, yeah, you gotta get off my lap only because my legs are going numb. Sit next to me,” suggested Clint.

James slid off of Clint’s lap and faced Clint, his criss-crossed knees touching Clint’s.

‘Hey… I hope you know you can talk to me… Are you having bad dreams again? Is your PTSD being triggered by something?’ asked Clint.

‘Nah… I’m doing much better and I’m learning to handle my triggers better… It’s just that I’m so rusty at this. I used to be a real smooth talker.. at least, that’s what Steve tells me. He says I could talk a bird outta a tree if I wanted to. It doesn’t help me now, though,’ answered James.

‘OK. Can you tell me more?’ asked Clint.

James smiled a little. ‘I’m trying… look, I like you but I don’t know if you like me. Man, I feel like I’m in grade school or something, here. I don’t know how much more blunt I can be. I’d like to go out on a date with you.’

‘You would?’ asked Clint. He smiled as well. ‘That would be kinda nice.’

James looked visibly relieved. ‘You think so? Because I wasn’t sure how to ask so I talked to Sam who said that I can just ask… I don’t have to worry about you taking it the wrong way. Just to ask and respect your reply.’

‘See? Sam is one of my most favourite people in the world,’ said Clint. ‘I’m gonna have to buy him some cookies from that bakery he likes so much.’

‘Or we could persuade Steve to bake for him… you know how much he likes that,’ suggested James, slyly.

Clint chortled. ‘Yes, yes. That is something that must happen. But hey… yeah… I’d like a date. What would you like to do?’

‘Bruce suggested this restaurant. It’s got some great Indian food and he says you’d like the Chai tea there, especially,’ answered James. ‘I thought I could take you out to dinner.’

Clint leaned forward and touched James’ knees with his hands. ‘I’d like that a lot. When would you like to go?’

‘I was thinking maybe Friday night if we don’t get called out or something,’ said James.

‘Friday would be great,’ agreed Clint.

‘Good. Now let’s talk about that last sparring set we did. You know where you messed up?’ asked James, shifting the conversation and becoming Clint’s sparring partner/instructor again.

‘I found out when you had me on the floor with your knee on my chest,’ answered Clint drolly. ‘But yeah.’

James rolled to his feet in a fluid move that had Clint envious and reached down to pull Clint up so he was standing opposite. 

‘OK. So let’s go through a couple techniques so you can avoid that in the future,’ said James.

Clint nodded, watching as James modeled a defensive move.

‘All right. Let’s try this again,’ instructed James, watching as Clint moved so he was ready to go.

Clint cocked his head to the side, watched James rush him, and flipped James onto his back, his knee on James’ chest.

James grinned. ‘Why, Mr Frodo… you do have some surprises left in you!’

Clint’s face and ears turned pink.

**

James was a cautious man. Despite what _some_ people tried to say about him, he preferred to take his time and consider all the angles before acting upon his impulses. Granted, he had plenty of those but he’d learned it was best to sit on them and suss out the situation. 

Clint intrigued him from the very first; his easy acceptance of James and his inclusivity from the very first day they’d met. There was no fawning or fear from Clint. Just a non-dramatic introduction and chat that helped James relax.

ASL was a language that intrigued James. The fact that he could communicate without saying a word helped so much on those days and nights when it hurt to swallow. The thought of opening up his mouth and making sounds was enough to send him spinning into an episode. But he was able to remind himself he could sign to everyone and communicate and they’d understand him. He didn’t have to talk. He could sign as fiercely as he needed to so he could convey his emotions. He owed that to Clint.

Clint was a good looking man. His body was honed by hours of practice at the archery range and his arms were indeed works of art. James went head to head with him once and wasn’t surprised when they were even at the end. James used his gun but Clint used his bow and arrows and James was impressed.

Still. He circled around Clint and circled around and kept watching and noticing the little things. Clint liked oatmeal with honey and berries in it. Clint liked watching comedies but wasn’t too keen on horror shows. Clint could sing like an angel but couldn’t whistle worth a damn. Clint preferred to wear tee shirts and soft jeans that were almost tissue thin. 

All these things and James wondered when would be the opportune time to tell Clint he’d like to get to know him better. It was frustrating because there was always something going on. Even when there wasn’t some weird thing trying to eat New York, there was science or mayhem or laughing or cups and cups of tea. James took it all in, greedily drinking and tasting and feeling each slice of life that came his way. It was mighty satisfying, having the time of day to figure out what he liked and didn’t like. It was just… there wasn’t the right time to tell Clint he wanted to take him out… maybe out to dinner… or to a ball game… or one of those amusement parks they keep talking about… something, anyway.

And then, the opportunity happens and James asks Clint out. James is ecstatic for a couple of days and then the butterflies hit.

**

James paced the floor again, Sam watching him with amusement and Steve with trepidation.

‘James… it’ll be OK. You guys will have a swell time. It’s Bruce’s favourite restaurant and he’s called ahead so they know you’re going to be there. You’re going to be treated like royalty,’ said Steve, trying to soothe James’ nerves.

James shot him a slight smile. ‘Thanks, punk. I know you’re trying to calm me down but I’m about as calm as I’m gonna get.’

‘You really like him, huh?’ observed Sam.

‘Yeah… the other night, we stayed up and watched the Lord of the Ring movies. The night before that, Clint showed me what Dance Dance Revolution is… the night before that, we sat up on the roof and he taught me some more sign language… it’s getting to where it feels odd when he’s out on a mission. I’m used to him being around,’ answered James.

‘Glad you both can do a lot of stuff together. Makes you a good partnership out in the field,’ said Steve.

‘It does. He lets me know what’s going on from up high and I keep an eye on him from on the ground… when I’m not busy keeping an eye on you and your crappy sense of self preservation,’ teased James.

‘Hey!’ exclaimed Steve but before he could say anything else, Clint came into the room.

James whistled. ‘You look pretty good, there. You found some soap or something?’

Clint rolled his eyes and signed a couple obscene gestures to James who returned them with enthusiasm.

‘Watching you two is like watching a couple of kids from grade school,’ muttered Sam. ‘Now go out, have a good time, and enjoy yourselves.’

Clint grinned at Sam. ‘Thanks, dad. Don’t stay up.’

Sam chuckled as James shook his head and shrugged on his motorcycle jacket.

‘Would you like to walk or take the bike?’ asked James.

‘Either way. It’s pretty nice out,’ pointed out Clint.

‘OK. We’ll walk, then. See you both later,’ said James. 

Steve and Sam waved goodbye as Clint and James left the living room.

**

James sat back in his seat and groaned, gently patting his stomach.

Clint did the same, closing his eyes and smacking his lips, chasing the last of the curry flavour in his mouth.

‘That was… so good. I’m gonna ask Bruce for recommendations on all the restaurants in the world,’ commented Clint.

‘You think he knows restaurants around the world?’ asked James.

‘He was on the run for years,’ said Clint, flatly. ‘He knows all the small places to hide and the places to get a cheap good meal. I’ve compared restaurants in some of the most far off places I could think of… didn’t think he’d been there. He had. It was impressive and sad at the same time.’

‘You been to some out of the way places?’ asked James.

‘Yeah. I speak about four or five languages… along with being able to sign and all… sometimes I’ll carry on a conversation with Bruce and sometimes I’ll go down and volunteer where they need my translation skills. It’s a way to give back,’ said Clint.

James sat up straighter. ‘I never thought of that… could I come with you next time?’

‘Sure. They always need translators. And these people have been through awful things… they’ve come from some of the worst war torn countries in the world… the least I can do is help make things less terrifying for them, here,’ explained Clint.

‘I’d like to do something like that. Thank you,’ said James.

Clint nodded. ‘You’re welcome.’

They stared at each other for a moment.

‘Wow. This is like being back in high school,’ said Clint with a nervous chuckle.

‘It’s gotta be a little better than high school. At least we’re grown-ups now,’ pointed out James.

‘Are we?’ asked Clint to which James snorted laughter.

‘Hey… what say we blow this joint and take a walk?’ asked Clint with a grin.

James paid for the bill (Clint deferred to him after James pointed out he was the one who asked Clint out this time) and they left the restaurant out walking towards the Avengers tower.

‘Hope you had a good time,’ said James, glancing sideways at Clint.

‘It was great. I enjoyed the food and conversation. Thanks for asking me out,’ answered Clint.

James took Clint’s hand, feeling the calluses on his fingers and the scars from battles past. Clint curled his fingers around James and smiled.

‘Hey… what’s it like kissing back in the forties?’ asked Clint after a few minutes of walking with James.

‘I imagine it’s about the same as kissing now. Kinda wet. Maybe some tongue involved. Definitely lips locking together,’ teased James.

Clint stopped and put his hand on James’ waist. He moved closer. ‘Is this OK?’

‘Yeah...It’s OK… kinda feels familiar,’ said James with a smirk.

‘Hah hah… let’s see how this feels,’ retorted Clint, leaning up into James’ body and kissing him.

James put his hands on Clint’s waist, pulling him closer, kissing him back. 

‘Mmmm… curry,’ commented James. 

‘See? I’m generous. I share,’ said Clint, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

James took Clint’s hand again and twined his fingers with Clint’s, liking the feel. ‘So I guess we’re going steady now?’

‘Yeah… I guess we are,’ agreed Clint. He looked at James and the happiness on his face made James’ chest ache.

‘I’m glad. Let’s go back and watch a movie. Cuddle a little. What do you say?’ asked James.

‘I think that’s a perfect end to the night,’ answered Clint. 

James leaned over and kissed Clint’s cheek. Clint turned his head, cupped James’ face with his hands, and kissed James.

‘We better stop or we’ll never make it back to the tower,’ murmured James, smiling against Clint’s lips.

Clint’s own lips were curved upwards. ‘Race you back!’ he called, pulling away and loping down the sidewalk.

James barked surprised laughter and ran after, catching up to Clint and holding his hand. They walked back to the tower, smiling at each other.

 

Finis


End file.
